The New Girl is hiding something
by Kaiyal
Summary: A girl transfers to Kadic. Her adopted brother was kidnapped by XANA. His last wish was to shut down the computer. But when the monsters show up at Kadic, she knew there had to be another computer. Join Alexandria and the Lyoko gang as they face new friends and foes.Will they be able to defeat XANA? What is Alex hiding? Will they rescue her brother? Rated T for some swearing. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Both: Hello wonderful readers we are your hosts for this story!**

 **Kaiya: I am Host 1, Kaiya!**

 **Teral: And I am host 2, Teral!**

 **Kaiya: cheers :) we hope you enjoy the read.**

* * *

Alexandria POV:

I put my brown diary back in my duffel bag as I felt the plane touch the ground. Me and all the other passengers patiently await instructions upon exiting the plane. A lot of them were just business people or tourists going to France, The school I'm going to is a boarding school where most students like to hang out on weekends; but not me. The weekends are for studying, and trying to find a way to get him back only. A few impatient minutes later, a chime sounds, and the female speaker gives instructions. Like sheep, everyone began filing off.

It was just a fifteen minute wait before the white-chipped transit bus stops along the curb and me with at least twenty other people board. A girl standing next to me tries to start small talk to make the time go by faster "Hey, what's your name?"

"Alexandria," I answer coldly. She does not really need to know much about me, just my name. And I hope she leaves it at that.

The girl persists, "I'm Audrey, where are you from?" she smiles; I hate small talk.

"Well, I'm from the United States, but I've been going to school in Japan for about a year or so," I hear my voice drift off slightly.

"Oh, you've lived in Japan? That's really cool I'm from Canada But I'm here to visit my grandmother. Who lives in the outskirts of Paris.

"Hmph," I breathe, I do not want to be rude to the girl, but I really, really do not care about her life story at the moment.

Audrey sighs, "So where's your family living at right now?" she asks.

I do not even want to think about that right now. "Listen, I'm sorry but I really don't want to talk anymore I only came here to go to school, study and get good grades. I do not have time for small talk or friends."

"I- I'm sorry Alexandria. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't bother talking to me. Just leave me alone."

* * *

 **Kaiya: Hope you liked the first chapter. We will try and update weekly. This story has 2 authors. Kaiya and Teral.**

 **Teral: Hello humanz. I am a cat.**

 **Kaiya: Together we make, The Hitachiin Twins!**

 **Teral: I did not agree to be part of a homosexual twincest.**

 **Kaiya: Come on, you know you want to.**

 **Teral: Kaiya, for the last time we are not the twins!**

 **Kaiya: you're no fun. *Starts sulking in corner and growing mushrooms.***

 **Yumi: Uhhhh why is she doing that?**

 **Kaiya: Hey! *starts glaring* Get back in the story!**

 **Teral: cheers :) hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Teral: here's a second chapter for ya!**

 **Kaiya: enjoy**

It was mid afternoon when I arrived at the school, Kadic. I went straight to the administration office to go and greet the principal. After I was signed in, the secretary told me to go ahead and go in.

Principal Delmas approaches me while he checks in to each of the class rooms and saw me wandering around, "Ahhh, I see you must me the new student, Alexandria Night, your parents called ahead of time explaining why you are starting late and why they are not here. I am sorry for your loss. I have been informed on your living accommodations and decided that since your parents will still be gone for another month, that you will be staying in the dorms here at Kadic. But please do not worry, Miss Night, I have arranged for you to have your own dorm room. Now let's get you to class You have Ms. Hertz for science right now."

I shake his hand firmly and say, "Thank-you, sir. I really appreciate it."

I go to my dorm room to put my stuff down then head to my classroom.

When I get to the classroom and open the door, I feel a burst of cold air. I enter the room and it instantly feels awkward since I am already twenty minutes late. The students and the teacher freeze and stare at me with curious eyes.

"Miss Night?"

"Yes," I answer quietly and try to disregard the congregated students who would not take their eyes off me.

The teacher faces the class and says, "This is our new student Alexandria night" to the class and then faces me, "Miss Night, will you be so kind as to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Very well," I whisper to myself." The teacher has a leading hand and shows me to the front of the class. I clear my throat and begin speaking directly to the students before me. "My name is Alexandria Night but you may call me Alexa. I am named after the famous city and I am half American and half Japanese. For the past year, I have been living in and going to school in Japan. I do not need friends or anyone to talk to. I am here for school only and NOT for socializing."

 _There that should do it now hopefully they will leave me alone_. I think.

Ms. Hertz, who is content with my answer, says to me "Very well please go sit in one of the empty seats."

After looking at the lesson she is teaching realizing I have already learned this in cram school in Japan, I take out my journal and start writing in it peacefully until the bell goes off. After the bell chimes, I notice it was the last class of the day so I decide to go to my temporary dorm room.

When I finally return to my dorm room, I am pleased to find that all my belongings are already there and my computer had been hooked up. I pull out my laptop and Skype my parents who are getting ready to move here from France.

Once I was done, I set my laptop down and move over to my desktop computer and put it in high- security mode so that I can try to figure out how to get my brother back. It has been nearly a year since he was taken by XANA. I do not know how I will fight XANA or get my brother, Kyle, back. It has been difficult to work on the program without the power of the supercomputer. Maybe someday, I can get him back. But I am having trouble doing it on my own.

 **Time Skip brought to you by Germany: "You're mein!"**

After making what progress I can I decide to go to bed.

 _As I drift into a content sleep, I see myself fighting in Lyoko with my brother at my side. We were trying to get to the tower so that I could deactivate it. We are too busy fighting the monsters to see the Scyphozoa come up behind us or more specifically me. But before it can grab me by its light blue thin tentacles, Kyle shoves me out of the way and the Scyphozoa grabs him and XANA takes over his body. Then my XANA-possessed brother slowly walks over to the edge of the sector and jumps off. I quickly run over to the tower and deactivate it. Once inside, I fall to my knees in the now deactivated tower and sob uncontrollably. I hear a distorted voice that sounds vaguely like Kyle's saying in a ravenous tone, "Come join me, and be my shadow princess."_

 **Kaiya: hope you enjoyed!**

 **Teral: plz reveiw. we love reviews and favorites and follows :3**

 **Kaiya: we plan on updating at least once a week, and making longer chapters.**

 **Teral: have a fabulous day :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Alexa POV:

Today is saturday so there are no classes. I eventually decide to go to the cafeteria to get some food. Once I got food, I sit down at the tables in the cafeteria. A couple students come up to me during various parts of the morning and welcome me to Kadic.

A girl with pink hair approaches me and says, "Hi, Alexa, my name is Aelita. How are you liking Kadic so far?"

"Fine, but I didn't come here for friends or chit chat. Now state your purpose or leave," I stated calmly, but irritably.

A boy with brown hair and army green jacket steps into our conversation. "Hey! You don't have to be so rude. She was just trying to be nice."

"Yeah, we all know what you're going through, being the new kid and all that. Lighten up," says another boy with a purple stripe in the middle of his blonde hair.

I have had enough of these people. "You have no fucking clue what I've been through! You just met me so don't even pretend to know me or my problems" I yell at them. Without another word uttered between any of us, I stand up and walk away hoping to get some peace and quiet away from other students. I couldn't go to my dorm since the room next to mine is occupied by this annoying girl named Elizabeth or Sissy as she calls herself so I decided to go to the woods next to the school to calm down.

Odd POV:

I watch in wonder as Alexandria storms away. Part of me wants to go after her and talk to her but I know after that scene she probably doesn't want to talk to me or anybody. I can't help but wonder what happened to Alexa that would make her react to people like that.

"Hey, what's up with her? We were just trying to be nice!"

Jeremie says in reply to me, "I don't know. I tried getting more info on her but her records are sealed."

"Maybe we should try and get closer to her?" says Aelita quietly.

"Aelita, I think it might be best to leave her for a little while," says Yumi giving Aelita a pat on the shoulder.

 _I can't get her out of my head what happened to her that caused her so much pain._ I thought.

There passes a few seconds of silence before Jeremie suddenly announces to us, "Guys, XANA just activated another tower we need to hurry to the factory." Just as we begin to head over to the lab, the cafeteria is overpowered by a loud roar from outside. I carefully walk outside to see boy with black hair sitting on top of a lion with the XANA symbol in his eyes. "Odd, you and Ulrich protect the school while Yumi, Aelita, and I head to the factory."

Alexa Pov:

As I was walking to the woods to calm down and I heard the commotion. When I turned around I saw students running for their lives from lions. I started running towards a lion that was closing in on other students and kicked it as hard as I could. When I looked at the other lions I saw the mark of xana flash in their eyes. _**Why is xana here why now!?**_ I think to myself. I turn around ready to fight, but then I am met face to face with my brother who is still possessed by xana. He hops off the lion and slowly stalks over to me with a smirk on his face and "Looks like I finally found you, Did you really think you could get away from me?" he whispers, voice distorted. I struggled to shift my gaze away but my eyes were locked on his, transfixed. A sneer plastered across his face.

' _NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!'_ I think. I froze in terror. My mind yelled at my body, "Move! MOVE!" I wanted to move. I wanted to turn and run and run and run as far away as I could from him, But my feet were rooted to the ground. Just as he was about to wrap his fingers around my neck and render me unconscious, someone jumps in front of me and kicks my possessed brother away and I snap back to reality.

Odd, or at least I think that's his name since that is what the others called him, is there trying to fend off some of the lions with a fallen tree branch. I find a metal rod near the classroom door from the science class, and do the same as Odd and started fighting off the lions.

"Get out of here, Alex! It's dangerous!" he shouts at me.

"Don't _ever_ tell me to run! I'm going to fight!" In just a little louder than a whisper, I say, "This is my fight too."

With a strong kick I break one of the lion's jaws. Then momentarily a white sphere started to appear. I stepped back and looked at it for a couple seconds. "A return to the past huh. Looks like I have a job to do," I say aloud to myself quietly.

Yumi Pov:

Aelita and I charge through the digital world of Lyoko in the ice sector while simultaneously fighting off various XANA possessed bloks, hornets, and kankrelets. The tower is in sight and we just keep running.

Finally, we reached the base of the glowing tower; except something was different. A boy who appears to be our age stood in front blocking the entrance. Without a second thought, I quickly threw my fans and him and successfully devirtualize him.

"Aelita, run to the tower now!" I yell at her.

Through the transceiver, I hear Jeramie announce, "Return to the past now!"

 _ **Kaiya: hope you enjoyed sorry we haven't uploaded in forever. We will try to get chapters out to you more often but probably not more than once or twice a month**_


End file.
